1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to device packages and methods for making the same.
2. Background
Integrated devices, such as integrated circuit (IC) devices or microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, are often secured within a package for a variety of reasons, including, for example, environmental protection, radio frequency (RF) shielding, and/or to aid in connecting the devices to a larger circuit. The device packages can include a package lid mounted to a package substrate, which together define a housing around a cavity. Such cavity packages are particularly advantageous for applications involving MEMS devices, such as motion sensors, that are sensitive to stress. Sealing such devices in an epoxy encapsulant or glob top may result in undesirable stress to the devices due to different coefficients of thermal expansion. Such packages should withstand exposure to temperature variations during processing, testing, and use.